It's time, isn't it?
by Blauer Schmetterling
Summary: Sebastian está muerto, pero Jim sigue hablando con su fantasma sin importar que Seb le diga que "ya es hora de dejarlo ir".


**Resumen/Summary.** Sebastian está muerto, pero Jim sigue hablando con su fantasma sin importar que Seb le diga que "ya es hora de dejarlo ir".

**Advertencias:** Posible OoC, muerte de un personaje, un poco de mal vocabulario en general. Muerte, sangre, intento de angst.

**Notas de autor:** Felicidades, desconocida llamada Hagastian. No sé qué decir, no sé si esto está adelantado o atrasado y sé que seguramente no es lo que esperabas, pero espero que te guste. Es la primera vez que escribo un MorMor, así que está terriblemente OoC. Disfrútalo, de todas formas. No es muy largo pero no sé escribir cosas más extensas... Todo con el tiempo. ;u;

* * *

En la lúgubre habitación en la que se encuentran, el estruendoso ruido de un arma siendo disparada rompe el silencio que se ha creado en la estancia.

Repentinamente, la tensión se ha ido y solamente queda mugre, sangre, sudor, muerte, lágrimas y un terrible hedor perteneciente a la víctima, manchado de pis y heces.

El señor Reynolds, que momentos atrás suplicaba por su vida en una plegaria silenciosa y rota, yace muerto en el suelo ahora a causa de una bala incrustada en su cráneo, que se ha colado entre sus dos cejas.

— ¿No es aburrida la gente ordinaria, Seb? — Pregunta Moriarty entonces, con tono cansado. Sebastian simplemente guarda su Baretta 92 de 9 mm y escucha a su jefe, sabiendo que no le gusta ser interrumpido.

Se van de la escena del crimen mientras James le enumera los tipos de partituras que se pueden encontrar hoy en día. Incluso juraría que recita cada palabra acompañando la melodía de alguna composición de Johann Sebastian Bach, pero de Moriarty cabe esperarse cualquier cosa. Moran no es un experto, pero ha aprendido muchísimo con Jim.

Al llegar a casa de Sebastian, la puerta está cerrada. Moriarty entra como si tratase de su propiedad. De hecho, lo es. Sebastian, sin embargo, ya está acostumbrado a ese tipo de cosas. La cama está perfectamente hecha, haciendo contraste con el desastre del resto del piso.

— Me decepcionas, Seb. — Comenta fingiendo un tono de llamativa decepción la mente criminal, poniendo una expresión facial exagerada.— Deberías ser más considerado con tus visitas. — Niega un par de veces y se encoge de hombros, volviendo a su típico semblante.

— Y tú deberías dejarlo ir.

Moriarty parece no haberlo escuchado, y si sabe hacer algo es actuar.

Al día siguiente, Moriarty le envía un mensaje a Sebastian que nunca contesta.

« Media hora. Trafalgar Square. — JM »

Cuando ha pasado ese lapso de tiempo, Sebastian se presenta a su lado. Ambos parecen simples turistas en una multitud de gente de procedencia variada.  
— Tienes que encargarte de quien ya hemos hablado.

Moriarty no tiene que decir más, Sebastian es una mascota eficiente.

Entre el gran gentío, cuando el arma de Moran se dispara apenas se puede escuchar nada. El silenciador hace la mayor parte del trabajo, aún así. Cientos de personas se escandalizan y chocan entre ellas intentando huir, esconderse, no ser las próximas. Moriarty suelta una risa vacía, sin atisbo de diversión.

— Aburridos. — Anuncia con voz aguda, aunque solamente logra escucharlo Sebastian debido al gran griterío.

— ¿Por qué te engañas, jefe? — Debido al contexto, cualquier otra persona pensaría de manera equivocada. Jim Moriarty, obviamente, no es una persona corriente. Y mucho menos cualquier persona.

— ¿Acaso no te he enseñado nada, Seb? — De nuevo, la decepción se palpa en su voz. Es casi tan falsa como él mismo.

— Ni siquiera estoy aquí, joder. Deberías dejarlo ir.— Esa vez Jim ha tenido que escucharlo, pero siempre decide ignorar lo que no le interesa.

_Las cosas no siempre salen bien. Y menos en unas vidas tan perversas como las suyas. _

_Moriarty observa el cadáver de su mano derecha en el suelo, atravesado por un arma de 20 mm. Sebastian ha sido una mala mascota aquella vez, piensa con frustración fingida, acercándose al cuerpo inerte. Se agacha y toma la Baretta 92 que Moran siempre lleva con él._

_Es bueno con los rifles - de hecho, es el mejor- , pero para trabajos como aquel era mejor un arma pequeña, de corta distancia._

_Ya que su tigre ha hecho la mitad del trabajo y le ha quitado el arma al señor Reynolds, Moriarty decide casi con náuseas mancharse las manos. _

_— No me mates. — Suplica, de rodillas. _

_— Ordinario. — Masculla con asco, rodando de manera exagerada los ojos. _

_Dispara al señor Reynolds en el entrecejo y bufa, soltando el arma junto al cuerpo de Sebastian Moran. Su precioso Westwood se ha manchado de sangre, y lo único que le importa es que esa salpicadura se quite. Aquel líquido rojizo queda mucho mejor adornando a otras personas, y no invalidando uno de sus trajes favoritos._

_— ¿No es aburrida la gente ordinaria, Seb? — Pregunta entonces, y acaba hablando de temas casi triviales mientras se va de allí._

Moriarty observa la vacía habitación y todos los recuerdos vuelven a él; sabe a lo que Sebastian se refería cuando dijo aquello, pero no puede evitar ir en contra del mundo.

James no es una persona estúpida, y reconoce que ha pasado más de un mes desde que Sebastian no está de manera material. Moriarty no cree en los espíritus, y lo más probable es que su cabeza le esté jugando una mala pasada.

— ¿Lo dejarás ir ahora? — Pregunta Sebastian tumbado en el lado contrario de la cama, Moriarty puede sentir el aliento del ex-coronel rozándole tibiamente la mejilla.  
Se ve así mismo matando al objetivo en Trafalgar Square, en cada una de las azoteas por las que ha pasado, por todos los lugares a los que ha ido.

Cada vez que Sebastian apuntaba un arma, Moriarty la disparaba.

O quizá era al revés.

Por unos segundos, _casi_ desea ser ordinario para sentir su pérdida.

— Blah, _aburrido_.

Pero la gente ordinaria es aburrida, y Jim Moriarty no va a caer en una vida más monótona y aburrida de lo que ya es.

**FIN**


End file.
